Harry Potter (Slytherin Edition)
by pleasenomorefeels
Summary: Title is temporary - help would be appreciated with it! What would've happened if Voldemort marked Neville as his equal? This story follows Harry in his alternate life with Slytherins and a new generation of Marauders. AU, eventual Harry/Draco SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Unnamed as yet Chapter 1**

**A/N **Everything should be explained within (as it's seriously AU), but if there's something you don't understand ask and I'll be happy to explain :) oh and also, I will use parts of the actual book throughout this (some edited slightly and some not) and I'm not meaning to plagiarise, I'm using it to make my writing more authentic...ok?

**Disclaimer - **Nothing belongs to me :'(

**Voldemort's POV **

**February 1980 - 5 months until Harry is born**

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and eiter must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_. I pulled myself from Snape's mind, mentally effing and blinding, even though my exterior remained calm. Goddamn it! I thought, frustrated and angry that my reign of terror over the magical world may be cut short...by someone not yet born. Goddamn!

"My lord..." Severus ventured but I cut him off before he could go any further.

"You may leave Severus, this has been most useful". I waited until the heavy door had closed before casting wards and letting my emotions loose. I could practically see the dark magic rolling around me in waves, my anger was so tangible. I let my magic loose, destroying and repairing everything in the room in a destructive cycle until I felt calm enough to unravel the riddle. Old Dumbles had heard the prophecy, and although Severus had come as soon as possible, that plus the time wasted in my anger management has given him a solid head start. The meaning of it was quite clear of course, that there was someone, who would be born in July, who would have the power to 'vanquish' me. Now, I wasn't exactly worried by that - vanquish wasn't kill, and anyway, I couldn't be killed. However, any prophecy deserved looking at as they tended to have a habit of not saying what they truly meant...

Ok, so, those who have thrice defied me, I puzzled. Obviously some from that stupid, meddlesome Order...but the question was who? Actually, 'those' so a couple who have, together, defied me twice...after a few minutes of contemplation, I had come up with two possibilities - the Longbottoms, Alice and Frank, or the Potters, the mudblood Lily and James. Now all I needed was to find out which of them were expecting a baby and I would be set; kill the baby (preferably before it was born, just to be on the safe side) and probably the rest of the family, for completeness. Now, the meaning of vanquish...it could be the obvious 'kill and be done with it', but that would be near impossible to do - this unborn child would have to find, and destroy, my five horcruxes, which no one knew about, and then kill me. But vanquish could also be taken to mean temporarilly destroy - which would make far more sense in regard to the horcruxes. I hadn't really done any research as to what would happen if I died in my mortal body...but it didn't look like it was going to be a problem in the near future, so I didn't dwell on it.

I called Severus back into the room - I wanted him and some others from my inner circle to find out which of the women was pregnant, so I knew who to kill. After explaining what I needed him to do, I relaxed into my dark green sofa...mulling over this child. He would have power I knew not? Impossible, I thought, no one is as powerful as me, and I had dabbled in so many branches of magic, it seemed highly improbable that there was on which would give the brat enough power to kill me that I hadn't tried already. And tis 'neither can live while the other survives'? Well the solution to that was obvious wasn't it? I kill him before he is old enough or powerful enough to defend himself. But mark him as my equal...that was tricky...what could it mean? No, what seemed like the simplest idea was kill him before he is born. That gave me five months. Five months to locate, track and kill one woman, and her baby. Plus her husband, if he's around...always good to finish the whole lot of them off.

**January 1981 - Harry is 5 1/2 months old**

I had been tracking (and regularly losing track of) the Longbottoms and Potters for nearly a year. Severus had confirmed that both the woman were pregnant - so I couldn't even put all of my efforts into tracking one group, no, I had to track both. And then a load of my stupid Death Eaters went a got themselves thrown in Azkaban - the imbeciles! No, all in all, it had not been a good year. Yes, I was gaining power, and the Order looked like they were slipping - losing members left right and centre, but still. I. Was. Not. Happy. The two young boys - Neville and Harry, never left their homes, both of which were under the Fidelius Charm, and their parents only left once in a blue moon themselves. All, I scoffed to myself, I needed to do now, was find the secret keepers for both the families, and go and kill them, but they were keeping it well hidden - my men's prying had revealed nothing, and it was looking like I would have to resort to kidnapping any member of the blasted Order I came across and torture them to see if I could find who their secret keepers would be. Undinified, I know, but I was getting desperate. My last attempt to lure them out went completley wrong, I had to torture a few followers for mucking up so badly.

The plan had been to attack one of the known Order safehouses - I had originally been against the idea as it was outing information we had held for quite some time - and hope that the children were dumped at the headquarters, at which point we would wait for everyone to enter the anti-apparition wards surrounding the house, trap them there and move onto the headquarters, where there would be less people to kill in order to get to the children. But some complete and utter idiot (Lestrange) had let himself be seen outside the headquarters, so they figured out our ruse, and decimated our numbers in a battle at the safehouse. They only had two fatalities as opposed to our 13, and what was worse was who they were. Lily and James Potter. Dead. I very nearly lost control when I found out. Now, we hadn't a hope in hell of finding the boy, and knowing my luck, he would turn out to be the one the prophecy was referring to. I'd lost track of him quickly - he was almost certainly stashed away in a Fidelius residence with his godfather - the werewolf and the mutt. Goddamn! The only glimpse of light at the end of the tunnel was our hostage from the battle - a Martine McKinnon. We knew she was a member of the Order, and had been tracking her to see if she disappeared at any point to see either the Longbottoms or the Potters. We hadn't started work on her yet but we hoped that she could provide information about secret keepers.

Only two days into her torture, McKinnon had cracked and I was elated - she didn't just know who the secrect keeper was, she was the Longbottoms secrect keeper. Obviously Dumbles had overestimated her will power under torture - we had originally ruled her out as secrect keeper as she wasn't particularly well protected, which would have been useful considering how weak she was. I now knew the location of the Longbottom's home - 32 Erinyes Close, Godrics Hollow. Now I had to decide what to do with McKinnon, she had undoubtly been an invaluble source of information, but she didn't seem swayed by our talk of spying and we didn't trust a memory charm not to be broken by old Dumbleface. It looked like we were going to have to kill her. Such a shame. However, we needed to be subtle. I wanted to track the house for a bit longer, to ensure I could kill them all, so just killing her would ensure that the Order knew that I knew that McKinnon knew where the Longbottoms were. No, we needed another plan. It was actually Severus who came up with the final idea. Send a letter, (obviously her handwriting), to Dumbles saying her and her family were taking a holiday so she could recover from her ordeal of escaping from our clutches. Kidnap the rest of her family. Hold them all hostage for a bit (McKinnon, her husband and her three kids) before brutally murdering them all in their home, leaving a Dark Mark behind. It would look like we had taken revenge for her escaping, not that we were covering our tracks after getting information out of her. And the plan worked perfectly. By the end of February, I was ready to attack the Longbottoms. McKinnon had been dead three weeks.

**1st March 1981 - Harry is 7 months old**

It was actually depressingly easy to kill them all, in the end. I walked up to the house, not bothering to disguise myself (although I did get some strange looks from the muggles) and saw them sitting in the living room, Frank making coloured smoke puff from his wand to amuse his son whilst he chatted to his wife. I opened the door quietly and was in the room with them before they knew I was there. I killed the father straight away - he had far to much of a big mouth to be any use to me - but I offered his wife, then widow, a choice. She could give me her son, and she could live...be my spy, or she could die, just like her husband had, just like her son would. Being the idiotic Gryffindor she was, she chose the second option. Pity. I had pushed her aside to get to the boy, who was making the most God awful noise...probably the trauma of seeing his father dead on the floor next to him...but as I went to kill him she stepped in front of me, begging me to kill her instead.

"Don't you understand you insolent woman? I need to kill him. Now step aside you stupid girl." But she didn't, so I killed her. The child was now silent, staring up at me with a trembling lip. Waiting for his parents to jump up and save him no doubt. But they didn't. I smiled and the boy's eyes widened. He reached out his arms - as if he was asking for a hug - at the same time I uttered the words that should have made me invincible, killed my only enemy.

"Avavda Kedavra". And then a flash of light. And nothing. The last thing I heard was the brat's wail, and it echoed inside my mind for what seemed an eternity. And then it stopped, and suddenly, I was alone.

**A/N **I have no idea what to call this fic so if anyone has any ideas...?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N **Any questions anyone has I will be happy to answer! Enjoy...

**Disclaimer****;** I own nothing...at all :(

**Dumbledore's POV**

**January 1981 - Harry is 5 1/2 months old**

I collapsed back into a conventiently located chair, my head spinning. No, this couldn't be right. I heard the words "are you sure?" slip out of my mouth, but the grave tone with which Moody replied convinced me that it was true. The Potters were dead. And Marlene McKinnon - the Longbottom's secret keeper had been kidnapped. Everything was going horrifically wrong and everyone was looking to me for guidance. I took a deep breath to clear my head before asking the question I always did before making any big descision - how do I want this to end? In this case now young Harry was an orphan I wanted him to end up a powerful fighter for the Light side. The best way for this to work would be to place him with those who would tell him all about his parents and how they died for the cause. Luckily this was fitting with the contents of the Potters' wills - if the boy was placed with Sirius and Remus then he would surely grow up wanting to avenge his parents. Good, that way I wouldn't have to manipulate anyone to ignore the wills. But McKinnon would be difficult to deal with. I had suggested her as the secret keeper to the Longbottom's because I was sure somehow the secret would be let slip. I needed young Longbottom (if that was whom Voldemort chose to be his nemesis) to grow up not coddled by his parents, but a strong fighter who knew how to survive. I had the same plan in motion for the Potters as I was sure Pettigrew was a traitor. However, I couldn't have anyone knowing how weak Marlene truly was - I had painted her as strong and loyal in order to get Frank and Alice to choose her but in truth she was weak willed and not extremely magically powerful. I would have to find McKinnon somehow and deal with her myself - after ensuring that Voldemort knew the location of the Longbottom's safe house. This prophecy was turning out much more trouble than it was worth.

Later that evening I heard a light knocking on my office door, shouting out an enter I placed myself at my desk, smiling in what I hoped was a reassuring way. It wasn't every day one had a Death Eater visit the leader of the Light after all. When Severus Snape entered, I, of course, pretended to be surprised, and being the polite man I am, offered him a lemon drop. Which he declined, barely containing a sneer.

"So what can I do for you young man?" I questioned, truly curious as to his motives for visiting. His reply left me astounded. With barely any emotion he uttered the words I had never expected to fall from a Death Eater's mouth.

"I want to spy for you." That was it. No explaination, no idea as to his motives and incentives. His face looked blank although I know Slytherin's well enough to realise when they are hiding something. His eyes seemed...pained...for a better word. I wondered what was troubling so and with some gentle prodding (with hints that perhaps he would not be able to help if I wasn't sure his motives were pure) Severus saw fit to tell me.

"My dear boy you must understand that I cannot just accept an offer like this...I have no idea who you are..." I was broken off and, rather annoyed, I allowed him to continue,

"Mr Dumbledore you must understand...I need to help...I shoudn't've...I could've..."

Interuppting gently I prodded him to make himself clear - although it sounded as if this young man was harbouring regrets of some kind one could never be too sure.

"Ok Albus, it's very obvious that you want to know my true motives for offering my services in this way, and if I remember you correctly you won't be stopping until I've spilled my heart and sould to you. I'm not happy with it, but I will tell you, because I want you to know that I am being truthful and that you can trust me. You may remember that for years I was good friends with Lily Evans. I made a huge...no monumental mistake at one point and gave in to the pressure of my house mates and called her a Mudblood. I've regretted ever since, my every waking moment, and Lily's temper won out during school and she refused to forgive me, and afterwards, even if she would have forgiven me for adolescent transgressions, my taking the Dark Mark meant we would never be close again. Combined with the fact that James Potter and his friends were my childhood tormentors meant that I haven't seen or had contact with Lily in a few years. But I never stopped caring..." Here I went to interrupt the boy, to point out that his actions didn't display that entirley, but he calmly continued over me, "and I always kept tabs on her and her...husband..., even if I didn't care for the man, she obviously did, and I wanted her to be happy. I came to realise that maybe I could help her, from afar, I have helped the Dark Lord over the last year keep missing the Potter's by the smallest degrees - enough for Lily to be safe, but not enough for me to be punished for my transgressions. I have been oh so careful in keeping up the facade and you should trust that I will continue to do so. I was the one to deliver the prophecy to my Lord, I didn't bother to work out who it could mean and when I was told who we would be targeting I was distraught. This was when I vowed to protect Lily however I could. But I failed. I am the reason Lily died and I can't bear that I failed her that way. And so I am offering to be of service to the cause she died for."

Evidently thinking he had explained enough, the young man raised his onyx eyes from where they had been boring a hole in my carpet since his heartfelt speech had begun. I puzzled through what had been said, and got stuck on only one part,

"My dear boy, how on earth could it be your fault young Lily died so unfortuantly?" And then the true explanation had begun, how he had found out about the plan, and had left an 'idea' in one of the Order members heads that both children should never be in the same place, as no where was completley safe. This had backfired as the woman had become overly paranoid, and upon seeing Lestrange outside headquarters, not long after the alarm had been alerted at the safehouse, had figured out young Tom's ruse, and had sent everyone to the safehouse, after activating wards that meant no one could leave. The poor boy thought that if he hadn't implanted the idea in the womans mind then none of it would happen. A good thought to cultivate in order to make him all the more loyal to me.

We continued discussing long into the night, and by the end I was sure that Severus had been turned completly to our side. Unfortunately, he didn't know anything in regards to Marlene, and I had to work out a contingency plan for myself. With not much left to do, I wrote the letter to Sirius and Remus regarding the care of their godson, and eventually I was happy with the result, although it was rather formal as both the men were not overly happy with me at present.

_Sirius Black and Remus Lupin,_

_My condolences for your losses of James Potter and Lily Potter (nee Evans)._

_In regards to the care of your godson, Harry Potter, I have decided to release him to your care from Hogwarts School's infirmary tomorrow. I must assure young Mr Potter is perfectly fine, but due to the lack of anyone else to care for him in this unfortunate interim stage, has been looked after by Poppy Pomfrey, the school's mediwitch. Please be here promptly at 10 o'clock to collect your charge, and I will have the necessary papers ready to sign._

_I have decided for the well being of this most precious child it would only be fitting for him to live with his godparents, although I must insist upon every protection being placed upon any home in which you wish to reside, as there is still great risk both to yourselves and the boy himself. If there are any problems with these arrangements, feel free to floo call me so we can discuss alternatives. In any case, please reply with the location of your new home and a list of current protections so I can see to setting up any more that are needed and a confirmation of the time I will be seeing you tomorrow._

_Sincerest regrets for your loss,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dubledore,_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Reading over it one last time, I was satisfied it exterted my power over the men enough, whilst still sounding kind and regretful of their friends' deaths. licking my fingers I summoned Tibby, my personal elf, and asked her to send the letter as soon as possible. Satisfied, I lay down to sleep, my brain clearing of plotting for the night.

**5th February 1981 - Harry is 6 1/2 months old**

Poor Marlene had written a short missive a few weeks prior telling us of how she had managed to escape the clutches of the Death Eaters (due to their own negilence not any skill of her own). She requested a short leave of absence with her family in order to recover from the ordeal, and I, of course, was happy to agree. It had been a quiet ew weeks since the battle in which Lily and James died, with no new leads or excursions the Order members, especially those who had had to quit their jobs, were becoming rather bored. But then everything changed and my plans begun to come to fruit.

The McKinnon's were found in their home, having been brutally murdered, with the Dark Mark above their heads. Everyone, including me to begin with, assumed it was the Death Eater's retribution that had lead to their deaths, and for a short while, I thought my plans hand't worked - that perhaps Lord Voldemort didn't know the location of the Longbottom's home, but Severus' intelligence told me that it had all been a ruse - a very clever one, as I hadn't noticed the letter had been written under duress and no one had thought that the murder of the McKinnons was covering up their intelligence. I now knew that Voldemort would attack the Longbottoms, it was a given but the only thing I didn't know was when. Severus had expressed his masters wish to follow them for a while longer but I still didn't know an exact time. I settled down to wait, and begun planning the future 'Vanquisher of the Dark Lord''s life.

I issued a short statement to the rest of the Order - consolidating what they thought they knew and enforcing the need to be careful in the current climate.

_Dear friends,_

_You will undoubtbly heard of the tragic deaths of the McKinnon family, a most terrible loss both to us, the Order, and society. It seems that these brutal murders were the retaliation by Death Eaters due to Marlene McKinnon's brave and daring escape from their clutches, only three weeks prior. I feel obliged to inform you all that now the Longbottom's secret keeper is dead, the secret has been spread to all of those who knew it. I must take a leaf from dear Mad-Eye's book and ask you to maintain constant vigilance over the next months, until we have found a new location where the Longbottom's secret will be safe with a new keeper._

_I hope this finds you all in good heath and spirits, and that you, and all your families, stay safe until I next see you._

_Albus Dumbledore,_

_Head of the Order of the Phoenix._

I delegated the duty of telling the Longbottom's about the unfortunate situation to Minerva - I didn't feel I could cope with hysterical women at the time, and however good Alice was at her job, she did have a tendancy to overreact to things. A most unfortunate trait if I must be honest.

**1st March 1981 - Harry is 7 months old**

And now the prophecy was complete. Tom had lost his body - undoubtly for good, and the young Longbottom was a hero. News had spread fast, and the boy was already acclaimed as 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'. An interesting title, but the adoration I was seeing would make it difficult for the boy to grow up meek and obedient as I needed. Hmm. How to fix it? Then an idea came to me - of course the young boy would be living with his grandmother in the future. She was both politically powerful as well as being formidable herself, but maybe I could encourage her to seclude Neville slightly - for his own good of course. Now that would be interesting...I would have to see what would happen...

**A/N** Of course, feel free to review...and any help with naming this would be appreciated!


End file.
